Fireworks
by Qiuyue
Summary: Holiday fic. Tala and Kai watch some fireworks. Yaoi, character death. Taka.


Hey boys and girls. I changed my name, and deleted all the old crap I had on this account, so this is my first, and only story, for about twenty minutes.

Just so you know, this was an English assignment in high school. It's one of my favourite pieces to have written, mainly because it's mostly a true experience, except the final scene.

**Warnings:** It is yaoi, and contains a character death. If you don't like yaoi or seeing a favourite character die, leave, because I won't put up with "Why'd you kill him?!" or "Ewww. That's gross".

And because I love her stories (they make me rofl) and the fact that we seem to have similar senses of humour and irritability, I've 'borrowed' Defiant Vixen's 'gripe for the day' segment, except mine will be 'gripe for the fiction' because I happen to be uploading multiple ones today!

**Gripe for the fiction:** As I was going through the Naruto fanfiction archives yesterday, I stumbled across a story similar to one I had read, and trashed, on the Beyblade account. So similar in fact, that they were identical, except for the character's names. Even Kai and Sasuke's 'hn's were at the same time! Therefore, my gripe is: 'Don't you just hate it when people create two accounts, post the same story on both accounts, and try to pass them off as completely new ones?'

*Edit: I forgot the first time! Don't own, don't sue, etc!*

*Edited again: Removed some little indiscretions pointed out by GabZ.*

Gosh. Onwards.

* * *

Their laughter rang out as the boy stared down at the small glass in front of him. He poured the drink into his mouth, grimacing at the taste. The burning liquid quickly moved down his throat, slowly making its presence known to the rest of his body. His lips curled in a smile, recognizing the sense of elation the alcohol brought him. He slowly stumbled towards the laughter, as a sound of splashing now reached his ears.

Kai fell to the ground, laughing hysterically as his friends fell back into the water, startled. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into the frigid water, silencing his laughter. They broke the water, both gasping for air, Kai's long, dark hair falling in their faces. His laughter echoed out once again. Tala pulled Kai back, further into the water, still holding tightly. A countdown to midnight had begun behind them, halting the celebrations. Tala and Kai moved closer together, ignoring the people around them. Kai smiled, looking at the bright colours lighting up the night sky.

Tala held him tighter, not wishing to let go. Kai faced him, resembling the Cheshire Cat. Tala moved forward bravely, his nose brushing Kai's cheek, the explosions behind them making the perfect setting as their lips met. They were oblivious to the singing and cheering around them. The teenagers broke for air, fireworks still exploding. He moved his head, lips brushing against Kai's ear.

"I love you."

Kai smiled softly and kissed him again. He laughed as he held tightly onto Tala, moving towards their friends. They tumbled to the floor, falling over each other. Kai crawled into Tala's lap, settling back to view the fireworks. The explosions full of colour and amusement astounded Kai. He had never understood how the colours of rockets could be so beautiful, when in other nations they were full of fear. He closed his eyes, the rhythmic throb of Tala's heartbeat pulling him into sleep.

Kai awoke with Tala rising to his feet. The fireworks had ended, seemingly long ago. Their friends were returning to the water as Kai rose and joined them, looking out for Tala. The water lapped at his feet as small waves were created by the wind and splashing of his friends. He turned to face the house as a door opened and laughter escaped. Tala had returned with Brooklyn. Tala wrapped his arm around Brooklyn, pulling him close. Kai's eyes narrowed sharply as he focused on the teenager with Tala. His sharp intake of breath was heard by his friends as they turned to him, concerned. Kai rose from the water, rapidly moving towards Tala and Brooklyn. He stumbled in his anger, but regained his footing and slowed before reaching the couple. Tala and Brooklyn had not yet noticed he was on her way towards them. Kai's anger doubled as the couple moved closer together, before their lips finally met.

Kai's eyes shook¸ tears threatening to fall. His sudden gasp of shock pulled Tala and Brooklyn apart before they had a chance to think. Tala pushed the boy away from him, reaching out to Kai. He turned and ran, heading towards the house before changing his mind. The pool was a better idea. Kai ran through the open gate, and stood at the edge of the water. He turned slowly. The smile on his face had now become sad, tears running past. Tala moved towards him slowly, trying not to startle him. Kai stepped back, one foot now dangling about the water, preparing to move backwards.

Tala screamed an apology as Kai cried his final accusation.

"You never loved me."

In what appeared to be slow motion, Kai threw himself backwards into the water, twisting so there was no way he could breathe. The water closed over his head, bringing instant darkness. He took a deep breath, inhaling as much water as he could before someone had a chance to grab him. He felt the hands wrap around his waist. Smiling, he breathed out, knowing they were too late.

The sky was bright, a mockery to the gathering that would soon occur. People had already arrived to pay their respects to the family, and to the teen sitting near the door. Music that matched his personality so well was playing softly in the background, almost making people believe that he had chosen the songs herself. Ahead of the mourning family, the priest stood, welcoming the guests, mindful of why they were there. Most people walked past the priest, drawn instead to a white box, pressed up against the back wall of the church.

Black roses adorned the box, once again reminding people of why they were there. The priest gestured to people, politely asking them to take their seats. He began the service, as people began weeping, all now fully aware that it wasn't a hoax. The box had been moved forward, allowing people to properly pay their respects. The young boy inside appeared to only be sleeping, dark hair carefully parted, but sleeping all the same. His rosy lips had been enhanced, his cheeks blushing, making him more lifelike than when he was pulled out of the water.

The guests passed by slowly, whispering he was too young for such a fate, and sending furious glances towards the young man sitting at the back of the church. The priest moved to close the lid when a hand stopped him.

Tala moved up closer to Kai, remembering the last moment they had spent together, and how Kai had fallen asleep in his arms. He placed a photo inside the coffin with his body, smiling sadly as he remembered the event. The fireworks behind them had startled him, and he had jumped into Kai's arms while he had laughed. Tala sighed, and kissed his hand softly.

"You were wrong. I've always loved you."

* * *

So, what did you think? The end was kind of blargh, but I've never been able to think of what would have been better to put there...

So, if you liked it, review. If you didn't... Well, review anyway, and tell me how to improve it. Maybe I'll take your advice and fix it up at a later date. Who knows?!

Xoxo,

Qiuyue.


End file.
